


The Undone and The Divine

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Screw Destiny, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is as good a place to fall as any. We'll build our altar here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undone and The Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> Written for Bekah as part of an inspiration sharing post at [Merlin Writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com), the inspiration being [Bedroom Hymns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-vrYeVGGZ0) by Florence and the Machine.

Destinies were troublesome things. Knowing which way was right and which way was wrong, which way to turn. It was an abstract concept; that him and Arthur were meant to fit certain roles when they only fitted each other. 

Arthur was supposed to lead but he’d lost his way. Merlin was supposed to lead him but he’d gotten lost too. Somewhere along the line serving his destiny, serving the old religion and magic, and serving Arthur had become different things, exclusive to each other. Merlin could only serve one of them.

He knew destiny wanted him to kneel at the altar of the Old Religion and use his position to turn Arthur into what they wanted. But he couldn’t. He knelt at Arthur’s feet, in a position of submission, telling him they could be whatever they wanted. 

He was dragged off his knees by strong hands, his submission noted but not held. Destiny had marked them as equals and Arthur would too, even if he didn’t understand what he was doing in the grander schemes of the gods.

It was selfish, Merlin knew, to set Arthur above the rest, to deny the life another, once an innocent child, so that Arthur might live to be loved a little longer but if he didn’t fall from grace here, fall away from destiny, where would he fall? And he would always fall for Arthur, Arthur never knowing what he’d done. All he could say was he’d done it for him, only for him and pray that he was absolved for his crimes of inaction with decisive action, his choice made in a single action of love.

Reason melted away into nothing against Arthur’s body, breathing in the breath that he wouldn’t have had if not for Merlin. He couldn’t get enough. It would never be enough. Not until all that was left of destiny was the sweat of their bodies rather the tears spilt by broken hearts.

This was as good a place to fall as any. They’d build their altar here.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
